Pale Yellow Light
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: Eve Torres meets her roommate Kelly Kelly's boyfriend,. Randy Orton: Every ounce of my body moved to panic mode. I couldn't believe this was happening. Any girl on campus would have been thrilled to fuck Randy, except me. I had never thought of hias anything more than an overgrown brat.


**Warning: Okay, this story will probably be hard for some to read. It was kind of hard for me to write. I suggest anyone younger than 16 to leave now. Please don't bitch at me for the nature of this story because I'm just getting back to the request list that I got a while back and a member (who wants to remain anonymous) wanted this stuff to happen. *shrug* They give ideas, I just do the writing…..**

* * *

My bedroom never gets fully dark at night. There's a security lamp outside our apartment, it was a pale yellow light that shined right through those cheap curtains I got from Wal-Mart. Normally it's not a problem because I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, especially when I have exams coming up. But lately I haven't been getting much sleep at all.

My roommate, Kelly, just got a new boyfriend. I think his name is Ronald or Robert or something. He's a total douche, some rich frat boy whose dad probably owns half the campus. He's captain of the school's football team, and has enough good lucks and charm to ensure a steady stream of identical blonde sorority girl pussy. He was in my freshmen biology class a few years ago- spent half his time sleeping and the other half drunkenly giggling with his friends in the back of the classroom. Unfortunately, he hasn't matured much since then.

Kelly has known this guy for less than a week, and they haven't done anything except fuck since then. Loud, noisy, fucking that goes on for hours too. Her bedroom is right next to mine, so when I lie on my bed to sleep at night, all I hear Kelly's muffled screams. Then the bed starts thumping against the wall, slowly at first, then louder and harder. Her bed squeaks too- up and down, up and down, the metal springs high pitched groaning is enough to make my head hurt. But the worst is her boyfriend. I can hear his voice, low and even, between Kelly's excited screaming. He's saying all sorts of nasty things to her- calling her a slut, a cum-dumpster, telling her how to suck this and that, to bend over the bed and lift her ass. I can't stand that kind of talk. Last night, between the noise from Kelly's room in my head and the light from that streetlamp shining on my face, I couldn't sleep at all.

Morning comes and I drag myself out of bed. I must have drifted off sometime during their 3 am session. I wanted to go back to sleep but I had class in an hour. I guess I'd just have to settle for some coffee and a good bitch session at Kelly. We hadn't gotten along since she became my roommate a few months ago. She was a pretty little rich girl who walked around campus in flip-flops and sunglasses that cost more than my meal plan. I was one of the few people on campus, that wasn't at our expensive private college on an athletic scholarship. I work hard for my grades, and would graduate as valedictorian next year if I could manage to get enough sleep. I walked down the hall to our tiny shared kitchen, where to my surprise, Kelly was already awake and making herself some breakfast. She had a great big smile and a 'just been fucked' look on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a flimsy looking sheer robe that was far too short, and it was clear she had nothing on underneath. She hummed brightly to herself, and when she heard me enter the kitchen, she turned around mid tune. The smile quickly evaporated from her face though. Obviously I was not the person she expected to see. I glared at her.

"Good morning." I said. "I trust you had a good night's sleep, Kelly."

"Oh... hi, Eve." Kelly looked embarrassed. She tugged on the bottom of her robe, as if trying to make it longer. She also crossed her arms over her chest, as if that would stop me from having a pretty clear view of her tits through the thin fabric. A bit late to have a little shame, isn't it? I thought. I tried to find the right words to bring up her little late night love-ins. I'm not a prude, but I just don't really like talking about that sort of stuff, especially with Kelly. Girls like her think that anyone who's not fucking every man in sight is just some stuck up bitch that needs to get laid more.

"We need to talk about Rodney." I began, "I think-"

"Wait, who?"

"You know, your new boyfriend..."

Kelly laughed. "We're just friends. And his name is Randy."

"Whatever Kelly. The point is, I think you two are making too much noise-" Kelly giggled. She was looking past me now, towards the kitchen door.

Randy was in the doorway behind me, casually leaning against the frame. Bright morning sunlight from the kitchen window reflected off of his beach tan skin, making him look like he was standing not in a door frame, but a spotlight. He was wearing boxer shorts and a crumpled button down shirt that hung open to reveal a lean hairless chest and perfectly formed abs. Clearly he was still more interested in the gym then his studies. He smiled causally at Kelly and me. Kelly beamed brightly back at him, looking like a little girl who just saw Santa on Christmas.

"It's Eve, right? Randy looked at me with a slightly amused smile on his face.

_It's Miss Torres to you, freak_, I thought, but decided that was kind of rude.

"Yes." I said. I was embarrassed that he had caught me talking about him having sex, but I tried not to show it.

Randy entered the kitchen and stood between Kelly and me. He did a fake dramatic bow, licking his lips as he straightened up.

"Well Eve, I am truly sorry for having offended you. But you know, if you ever get bored of listening to us next door, you could always join in?"

Kelly giggled like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Yeah Eve, why don't you join us?" She rubbed her tits lightly through her robe.

"You guys are sick." I turned around, intending to storm out of the room. Seizing an opportunity, Randy reached over and grabbed my behind.

"Nice ass." He laughed, pinching hard. I gasped and turned around.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I tried to slap him but he grabbed my outreached arm by the wrist and pulled me close. He may have been lean, but he was clearly all muscle and stronger then he looked. His blue steel colored eyes sparkled as he smiled cruelly behind a row of perfect white teeth. He spun me to face Kelly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and hugging me from behind. She still had that stupid grin on her face, but looked a little uneasy.

"Get the fuck off of me you dumb jock!" I wailed hopelessly. I felt pathetic, like a little kid being held down by the school bully. Any minute now he would make me scream uncle.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter." Randy said to Kelly. He laughed again as I tried to pull myself out of his arms. "Tell you what: I'll let you go if... you give me a kiss." I screamed in frustration. His right hand reached down and gripped the inside of my thighs, stroking me roughly through my pajama bottoms.

"Just one kiss," he said again, "I love Latino women." **{A/N: I think Eve is Latino, shit idk, she's not white, that's all I can tell you.}**

"Awww... come on baby, let her go." Kelly said softly. She could tell I was beyond pissed off. "I can give you all the kisses you want." She smiled seductively and licked her lips.

In less than a second, Randy released me and walked over to Kelly, grabbing her by the ass and lifting her up on the counter. He pulled the robe over her head and her naked body writhed against him as he started sucking and playing with her tits. I watched for a moment, horrified. It was like I wasn't even in the room. No shame in this girl. I turned around and hustled from the kitchen, making a mental note to never use that counter for food again.

* * *

After 2 long classes and several hours at the library, I cautiously walked into our apartment. I had spent most of the day trying to put what happened in the kitchen out of my mind. Kelly's boyfriend had embarrassed me that morning, but more than that, he had scared me. Laughing like that while I screamed in his arms. He was more than just a jerk, he was truly callous. There was no way I could let Kelly keep bringing him back to our place. They would just have to fuck at his frat house for all I cared. I was looking forward to putting my foot down.

Our apartment was dark and quiet. The kitchen, the living room, even Kelly's bedroom was empty. Damn. Well, I guess I'll just have to talk to her in the morning. On the plus side, at least I could look forward to my first uninterrupted night of sleep in almost a week. I pulled on a comfy T-shirt and fell into bed, dreaming almost immediately.

A few hours later, I stirred awake slowly, still halfway between my deep dreamy state and consciousness. I'm not sure why I woke up, but I knew immediately that something was not right in my bedroom. I reached for my lamp, but then I saw it. A dark shadow standing near the foot of my bed. I froze. Fear and panic rose in my chest as I squinted into the softly lit darkness. The light from the streetlamp made it difficult for my eyes to adjust, so I heard him coming way before I could see his face. He climbed onto the bed and crawled closer to me. My bed springs creaked and my mattress sagged under his weight. He smelled like he had taken a bath in beer.

A pair of hands grabbed my legs and quickly pulled off my shorts and panties. Before I could start to struggle back, his hands were on my knees and my legs were forced apart. Even though my throat was dry from fear, I managed to let out a pretty impressive scream. A few seconds later, my intruder is on top of me and the security light illuminated his face.

"Rob...Ron...I mean Randy... " I managed to spit out. "You're in the wrong room. I'm not Kel-." He shoved something in my mouth and I almost choked. It tasted musty, like a sock maybe, and I had to turn my head to the side to try to keep from gagging.

Randy's hand reached between my thighs and I felt his fingers press against my privates. I jumped at the shock of being touched like that, but the sock slid even further down my throat, making it harder to breathe. I reached for my mouth but Randy was faster. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them over my head. With his other hand, he pushed two fingers inside of me. I yelped but the sock nearly cut off my airway, making it sound more like weak gargling.

"You have a such a tight little pussy," He said, "It's pretty selfish of you to keep it all to yourself." I tried to squirm off of his fingers but he just laughed. "You're not going anywhere until after I fuck you. I'll make you remember my name."

Every ounce of my body moved to panic mode. I couldn't believe this was happening. Any girl on campus would have been thrilled to fuck Randy, except me. I had never thought of him as anything more than an overgrown brat. Could he really think I was into this? He finally slid his fingers out of me and leaned over so I could get another good look at the cocky smirk on his face.

"You're wet." He said teasingly. He held up a glistening hand and wiped his first and middle fingers down my cheek, leaving a trail of my own juices on my face. You bastard. I was humiliated. Tears of frustration pooled in my eyes but I managed to choke them back. I didn't want him to see me cry, and I knew that if I burst into tears I wouldn't be able to breathe at all.

Randy grabbed my right hip and I realized he was bracing himself. I shook my head desperately, but I couldn't stop what was going to happen next. He thrust his cock inside of me with such force that we both let out small screams- his of pleasure and mine of pain. Even though I hadn't seen his dick, I could tell he was big, at least the biggest I had ever had inside of me. No wonder Kelly screams so much, I thought bitterly. The tears that had collected behind my eyes flowed freely now, running down the sides of my face and falling in small drops on the pillow below. I tried to stifle the sobs, but breathing through my nose was now impossible. I frantically kicked my legs and tried to pull my arms free- I needed to get that sock out of my mouth.

Randy withdrew his dick and thrust inside me again, somehow even deeper then the first time. He either didn't notice that I was choking or didn't care.

I began to feel light headed. I'm going to die, I thought. I fell back on my pillow, looking towards the ceiling and the pale yellow light that now seemed to dance and spark in front of my eyes.

I felt him hit my cervix, and I jumped involuntarily from the pain. He laughed and grabbed my hips, finally letting go of my wrists.

"Whoa girl," he said, pulling me closer, "If you're going to buck like a bull, then I'll have to ride you like one."

I probably should have been offended by that last comment, but I barely heard it. I clawed at my mouth and pulled that soaking wet sweat sock out of my throat. Sweet air filled my lungs and I breathed it greedily, forgetting for the briefest moment that Randy was still on top of me.

My senses rushed back to me. My head became instantly heavier. My mouth was dry and tasted salty. I felt Randy's weight on top of me and smelled his sweat in the air. I realized for the first time that he was talking to me. His voice was so low and guttural; it sounded more like a series of grunts then words.

"Oh...fuck... you're so fucking tight." He grunted at me. "I bet you like that, don't you? I bet you like that hard cock inside you, you bitch." He grabbed my ass and lifted it slightly, tilting me at an angle so he could penetrate me deeper.

"You like getting fucked by a big, dumb jock?"

I clawed at his shoulders but he swatted my hands away with barely any effort. He tightened his grip on my ass and spread me farther apart, thrusting inside me even faster. Beads of sweat trailed down his neck and chest and fell off his body, landing on my stomach and bare breasts. I knew he was about to come.

A quiet rustling to my left distracted me for the first time. I looked over and saw Kelly, standing meekly against the wall. She was naked, except for a flimsy red thong. I screamed at her to help me but she didn't move.

"Just be quiet Eve," She said. "It's almost over." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kelly had never been the best roommate but she couldn't think this was right. Randy barked at her to come over. She dropped to her knees and crawled to the bed. He clumsy pawed at her breasts and leaned over to kiss her while still inside of me. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any help from there. I closed my eyes as more hot tears burned the inside of the lids. My head ached from crying, but it was nothing compared to the pain of Randy's dick inside me. I was sore and raw and no longer wet enough for him to enter me comfortably.

Randy pulled his dick out of me and Kelly fell on it immediately, sucking his cock with long sloppy slurps. He asked her if she liked the way I tasted on his cock and she nodded. I hoped her blowjob would be enough to finish him off but I wasn't so lucky. He pulled himself out of Kelly's mouth and pressed the swollen head of his dick back against my bruised opening. I braced myself for another brutal assault but he slid in much easier this time.

"I'm going to cum in your little pussy." He said in between thrusts. I shook my head furiously. I hadn't had sex in over a year, and I wasn't on any birth control.

"Please don't-"

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, burying his dick inside of me. He shuddered once and hot, thick come filled my now tender canal. He held me in an embrace for several seconds as he finished spurting inside me.

Slowly his heavy breathing began to shallow and the sweat that glistened on his brow cooled and disappeared. I didn't move. At that point I was too exhausted to fight him off, and I knew that whatever damage had already been done. Slowly he withdrew his dick from inside me, followed by a trail of white come.

Randy had always looked rather cold and callous, but I saw something in his face then that truly scared me.

"Please don't hurt me." I said quietly. "I won't tell anyone."

Kelly lowered her eyes to the floor, but Randy stared back at me, his face showing no emotion. He surveyed his handiwork for a moment- me, on my back, shivering and naked except for the t-shirt pushed up around my neck, legs spread and a small trail of frothy come still dripping from my pussy and onto the bed sheets below. Even though I was terrified and beyond humiliated, I made no effort to cover myself or close my legs. After several long, quiet moments, Randy reached into his wallet and pulled out 10 bills. He threw them carelessly on my nightstand and walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at me.

"See you around." He said. Kelly crawled off the bed and slinked out behind him, not bothering to look back at me. As soon as they were gone, I reached for my cell phone, intending to call the police and have both their asses arrested. My hand brushed against the bills Randy had left behind and I looked down. Ten crisp one hundred dollar bills looked back at me. For the millionth time that night, I should have been insulted. This time however, I was pensive. I needed the money, and that was something Kelly and Randy both knew. Randy was rich, and probably had enough money in his beer fund to cover my entire semester's tuition. He would hire good lawyers too, the kind that could twist a story so far it would look like **I** raped **him**. Kelly probably would testify on his behalf and say that I consented to this.

I put my cell phone back on the nightstand and looked at the $1,000 again. Then I folded it carefully and lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Next door, I heard Randy and Kelly just starting on their first session of the night. Her screams seemed like they were a million miles away this time. The pale yellow light shone through the windows and hurt my eyes, which were still red and puffy from crying. At least I could afford to buy some decent curtains now…..

* * *

**Girl who requested this, I hope you liked it. :) I doubt anyone else would like this, they shouldn't at least so I don't mind if you don't review. I have got to come up with better titles... "Pale Yellow Light" is so lame, it definitely doesn't scream "read me bitch."  
**


End file.
